United Media
United Media was a large editorial column and comic strip Newspaper syndication service based in the United States, owned by The E.W. Scripps Company. It syndicated 150 comics and editorial columns worldwide. Its core businesses were the United Feature Syndicate and the Newspaper Enterprise Association. The Newspaper Enterprise Association once presented awards in professional and college football. History Edward Wyllis Scripps started his newspaper career in the 1885, and owned 22 newspapers by 1910. In 1897, he created two companies, the Scripps-McRae Press Association and the Scripps News Association. In 1907, he combined a number of news providers into United Press Associations as a rival to Associated Press. On June 2, 1902 the new Newspaper Enterprise Association, based in Cleveland, Ohio, started as a news report service for different Scripps-owned newspapers. It started selling content to non-Scripps owned newspapers in 1907, and by 1909, it became a more general syndicate, offering comics, pictures and features as well. It moved from Cleveland to Chicago in 1915. NEA rapidly grew and delivered content to 400 newspapers in 1920 and about 700 in 1930. At that time, it had some 100 features available. Boyd Lewis became the executive editor of NEA Service in 1945. From 1936 to 1954, United Features published their own line of comic books, using their comic strip features as characters. After ending the line in 1954, most of their comics would be continued by St. John Publications. On June 3, 2010, United Media sold their licensing arm, along with the rights to Peanuts, to Iconix Brand Group.PR Newswire (press release): "Iconix Brand Group Closes Acquisition of Peanuts", June 3, 2010.Global License!: "Iconix Forms Peanuts Worldwide", June 7, 2010. On February 24, 2011, United Media struck a distribution deal with Universal Uclick for syndication of the former company's 150 comic strip and news features, which became effective on June 1,Universal Uclick to Provide Syndicate Services for United Media, PR Newswire, February 24, 2011. United Media Outsources Content to Universal Uclick, Editor & Publisher, April 29, 2011. giving Universal Uclick a monopoly, of sorts. Syndicated comic strips before June 1st 2011 * Alley Oop by V. T. Hamlin * Arlo and Janis by Jimmy Johnson * Betty by Gary Delainey and Gerry Rasmussen * Big Nate by Lincoln Peirce * The Born Loser by Art Sansom * Brevity * The Buckets * Cow and Boy * Drabble * F Minus * Family Tree * Ferd'nand * Frank and Ernest * Frazz * Get Fuzzy * Graffiti * Grand Avenue * The Grizzwells * Health Capsules * Herman * Jump Start * Kid City * KidSpot * Kit 'n' Carlyle * Knight Life, The * Little Mary Mixup * Lola * Luann * Marmaduke * Moderately Confused * Monty * Nancy * 9 Chickweed Lane * Off The Mark * Over the Hedge * Pearls Before Swine * Prickly City * Reality Check * Rip Haywire * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Rose Is Rose * Rudy Park * Shortcuts * Soup To Nutz * Tarzan * Uncle Art's Funland * Winthrop * World of Wonder NEA Christmas strip From 1936 to 2010, NEA produced an annual Christmas-themed daily comic strip for its subscribing newspapers as a holiday bonus.The Magic Christmas Tree Part I In the comments section Allan Holtz notes "Last year 2010 was the final one offered by NEA (another reprint). This year, Universal, which now owns the syndicate, said they wouldn't be issuing one. And I very much doubt they'll change their mind in coming years". They typically ran for three-four weeks before Christmas, with the concluding installment on December 25 or a nearby date. Strip historian Allan Holtz notes over the years these strips have featured regular NEA characters, adapted classic Christmas stories, and original stories with single-appearance characters. The 1942 strip, "Santa's Victory Christmas," had a WWII-era theme of conserving raw materials to further the war effort and was drawn by Superman ghost artist Leo Nowak.[http://cartoonician.com/ho-ho-hogan-our-annual-christmas-treats/ "Santa's Victory christmas," Hogan's Alley, 2012] The 1967 entry, Bucky's Christmas Caper, was written and drawn by famed comic book creator Wally Wood."Santa's Secret's Day One" Discontinued comic strips * Boots and Her Buddies by Edgar Martin * Bugs Bunny by Chase Craig, Roger Armstrong, Ralph Heimdahl, Brett Koth and Shawn Keller. * Dilbert by Scott Adams, moved to Universal Uclick * Eyebeam * Flapper Fanny Says * Freckles and His Friends by Merrill Blosser * Garfield, moved to Universal Press Syndicate * Long Sam by Bob Lubbers * Our Boarding House * Out Our Way * Peanuts (October 2, 1950 – February 26, 2011), moved to Universal Uclick * Strange as It Seems * Suzie View * Tubby by Doc Winner * Wash Tubbs and Captain Easy by Roy Crane * Wee Pals, moved to Creators Syndicate Syndicated editorial cartoons * Robert Ariail * Bill Day * Bill Schorr * Ed Stein * Mike Lester * Henry Payne * Jerry Holbert * Rob Rogers * Jeff Stahler * Matt Bors Licensed properties * El Chavo * Precious Moments * Raggedy Ann Discontinued features * Mary Margaret McBride * Herblock (1933–1943) * John Fischetti (1951–1962) * Washington Merry-Go-Round by Drew Pearson and Jack Anderson * My Day by Eleanor Roosevelt NFL awards Beginning in 1954 the Newspaper Enterprise Association (NEA), under the guidance of Murray Olderman http://www.jewishsports.net/biopages/MurrayOlderman.htm, began to poll NFL players and award what became known as the Players' All-Pro team. In addition, the NEA awarded a Rookie of the Year, a Most Valuable Player (since 1955), and a Defensive Player of the Year (George S. Halas Trophy; 1966–96). All were accepted as official and were published in the NFL Record and Fact Book alongside the Associated Press, United Press International, and the Pro Football Writers Association All-Pro teams and awards. The NEA last announced awards in 1997 and last had an All-Pro team in 1992, ending a 34-year tradition of the "Player's All-Pro Team". (The NEA list's successor, the Sporting News All-Pro team, currently polls players along with coaches and managers for its teams.) From the early 1980s the NEA All-Pro team was released in the World Almanac which was a NEA publication. The NFL MVP award was called the Jim Thorpe Trophy and began in 1955 (not to be confused with college football's Jim Thorpe Award). The Defensive Player of the Year was named after Chicago Bears founder George S. Halas and its inception was 1966, the Rookie of the Year award was named after NFL commissioner Bert Bell and began in 1964. In the early 1960s the NEA began awarding the Third Down Trophy that symbolized each team's MVP. That began in the American Football League and included the NFL after the 1970 AFL-NFL merger and ran through 1979. Currently the Jim Thorpe Trophy is still awarded, through the Jim Thorpe Association of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. It is awarded to the NFL Most Valuable Player and is voted upon by members of the NFLPA. Olderman, the driving force behind the Players' All-Pro teams and awards, was also a fine artist and cartoonist. When the NEA news service released its stories on the annual NFL awards they were accompanied by artwork provided by Olderman to illustrate the stories. College football awards NEA was the selector of All-America teams, a practice that ended in 1992. References Further reading * External links *United Media *United Feature Syndicate/Newspaper Enterprise Association official site *List of NEA Christmas strips (1936-2010), with credits *United Media (.ca) - a Canadian video, photo and documentation production company since 2009 Category:American football media Category:College football media Category:Comic strip syndicates Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Media companies of the United States Category:News agencies Category:American journalism organizations Category:Technical communication Category:2011 disestablishments